marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-3145)
, | Relatives = J. Jonah Jameson (father, deceased) Annie Jameson (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-3145 | BaseOfOperations = Nautilus Platform, Earth Orbit | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Astronaut | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Nautilus Platform, Earth Orbit | Creators = Christopher Priest; Paulo Siqueira | First = Spider-Force Vol 1 1 | Death = Spider-Force Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = John Jameson was the son of Jonah Jameson and an astronaut working for NASA. During one trip on a Space Shuttle, a spider got stuck in his spacesuit while the shuttle was struck by cosmic waves and was forced to make an emergency landing. John and the others survived, and John found himself having Spider-like powers afterwards. He was later assigned to oversee the construction of a spacecraft on the Nautilus Platform, an orbital platform with minimal housing, when his Earth was ravaged by a brief, but devastating thermo-nuclear war that killed every complex organism on the planet. Jameson and the other thirty-five people on the Nautilus became the last of the humanity in their universe apart from Benjamin Parker, who survived in a bunker beneath the Sims Tower. Because the station had very limited supplies, Jameson used the only available spacecraft to make weekly trips to the surface, protected by a radiation suit. This allowed the survivors to maintain the Nautilus for over three years, during which time John married a woman named Annie. Unknown to them, the bunker under Sims Tower became used as a holding cell for Inheritors, a family of interdimensional vampiric beings. They were thought to be contained, but eventually found a way to escape to another reality. After that, Verna returned to retrieve the crystal containing the essence of her father Solus. Jameson unknowingly picked up the crystal on his latest run and was confronted by Kaine, Jessica Drew, Ashley Barton and Charlie Parker who arrived to stop Verna. Jameson agreed to take the four back up to the Nautilus Platform, but unfortunately Verna had arrived before them and began to search for the crystal and slaughter the crew, including John's wife. John stabbed Verna with the crystal, but because he was a Spider-Totem, she was able to feed on him and recuperate from her wounds. | Powers = *Telepathy: John is capable of reading people’s minds and can broadcast his thoughts into the minds of others to communicate. *Telekinetic webs: Similar to the psi-webs of Julia Carpenter, John can create webs of solid telekinetic energy. He can use these webs to entangle enemies, fire the webs as projectiles to attack from a distance, create a shield of webs, or even create glider webs to fly. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Jameson Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Spider-Geddon casualties Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis